


My Boys

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shares some happy memories with his boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

He watches the two little bodies curled close together on the bed with a soft smile on his face. They don’t know he’s standing there or they wouldn’t be softly talking like this. It’s way past their bedtimes and John was about to step in and reprimand them for not sleeping, when he heard the whispered words.

“You think she would be proud?”

“Yeah, Sammy, she would be.”

Sam fidgets with the edge of the blanket over their bodies, not meeting Dean’s eyes and John knows he’s sad for having to ask Dean about his mom. His heart aches a little at the knowledge, he so wishes Sammy would have been able to meet his mother. But all he can do is tell Sam about Mary as best as he can.

“What was she like, Dean?”

John knows Sam asks this at least once a month, as if he forgot since the last time he or Dean told him, but John knows he just wants to hear them talk about her so he can feel a little closer to her.

“She was really sweet, Sammy. She baked pies and she had the beautifullest hair in the world.”

“Most beautiful.”

Both boys startle at his voice and pull apart quickly, a guilty blush spreading on both their faces.

“Sorry sir, we were just-”

John cuts Dean off by smiling and climbing on the bed in between his boys. They stare at him like he’s gone crazy and it makes him smile even wider. He knows he doesn’t show his love and affection for his sons very often and he feels bad about that, but right now is not the time for regrets. It’s time for happy memories and remembering love.

“You wanna know about your mom, Sammy?”

Sam nods before snuggling up to John’s chest with a thumb in his mouth. Dean eyes them warily for second, maybe still a little scared they’ll get punished for not sleeping, but John just smiles at him reassuringly until he sidles up to John’s side, one hand clasped around Sam’s ankle. His boys always needing to touch each other.

“Your mommy was a gorgeous woman. Long blonde hair that flowed down her back like sunshine. Her smile was radiant, like the sun, too. She would sing you both lullabies and read you stories at bedtime and then she would come and cuddle with me. And her eyes...”

He tells them about Mary for what seems like hours, until both boys have fallen asleep, snoring softly with small smiles on their faces. He lays them down in the bed together, snuggled close, and then curls himself around them to fall into a long, restful sleep.


End file.
